


Quotidianità

by nerdthisway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Non-Wrestling AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shawter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: Sul viso del più giovane si materializzò un'espressione che si divideva tra l'imbarazzato e lo stupito e fece la domanda peggiore che potesse essere posta: «Che cosa stai facendo?». Shawn, d'altro canto, tornato nel mondo dei comuni mortali, smise immediatamente di fare ciò in cui era tanto impegnato prima[...].NonWrestling!AU | Shawter (Shawn Michaels/Triple H)





	Quotidianità

Era la mattina dopo una grande e bella serata, una di quelle che non trascorreva da tempo; gli era bastata una frase, un semplice "Stasera sarò a San Antonio, non prendere impegni" per cambiare completamente i suoi programmi. Aveva programmato di vedersi con un paio di amici per fare quattro chiacchiere, al massimo di rimanere in casa a leggere un buon libro... invece no, all'ultimo momento gli toccò infilarsi qualcosa di minimamente elegante perché il suo Hunter lo avrebbe portato in uno di quei ristoranti chic e super costosi: non erano affatto l'ambiente adatto a Shawn, ma ogni tanto ci stava farsi viziare. Nella loro relazione "ogni tanto" equivaleva a "sempre", sotto questo punto di vista.

Otto e qualcosa di mattina, stanza da letto di un appartamento non eccessivamente grande ma comunque comodo; non che Hunter comprasse casa in ogni città che visitava, ma San Antonio era un caso a parte. Si era svegliato – parola grossa, dal momento che aveva ancora gli occhi più chiusi che aperti – poiché intorno a sé aveva sentito dei rumori e in effetti quando guardò alla propria destra notò che l'altra metà del letto era vuota.  
''Si starà già vestendo per andare a lavorare'' pensò con una nota di tristezza, desiderando trascorrere dell'altro tempo con l'uomo prima che questo andasse a rinchiudersi in una noiosa sala riunioni con gente ancora più noiosa, e tale ipotesi fu confermata da ciò che gli si parò davanti pochi secondi dopo averla formulata: un Hunter Helmsley post-doccia con un asciugamano a cingergli la vita che arrivava fino a poco sopra le ginocchia intento a guardarsi intorno, probabilmente in cerca dei vestiti che erano stati sparsi per la stanza la notte prima. I pantaloni, blu con delle sottili linee verticali grigie, giacevano appallottolati accanto al letto insieme alla cintura poco distante, per cui Hunter si apprestò a raccogliere entrambi, il tutto accompagnato da borbottii vari che suonavano come «Shawn, la prossima volta stai attento perché questa è roba costosa». L'imputato nel frattempo non poteva che ridacchiare in quella maniera sfacciata che fa sempre lo aveva contraddistinto, però con un piccolo particolare in più: si stava impegnando per rendere il meno evidente possibile un rigonfiamento che di lì a poco avrebbe fatto capolino dal lenzuolo che lo copriva dalla vita in giù. Non che fosse la prima volta che vedeva il corpo dell'altro nudo, anzi, ma adesso c'era qualcosa in più; forse il fatto che Hunter si allenasse sempre costantemente e che quindi guardarlo flettere la schiena, le braccia o i glutei fosse un ottimo spettacolo, più probabilmente perché non si vedevano da mesi. Doveva essere una combinazione delle due cose.  
Il più giovane aveva intanto poggiato sul letto sia la camicia, bianca e splendente, sia la cravatta rossa, sia i pantaloni; si voltò verso la cassettiera che si trovava accanto al letto e aprì uno dei cassetti per tirare fuori un paio di boxer, i quali furono subito indossati, per fortuna di Shawn, prima che Hunter lasciasse cadere l'asciugamano.  
Mentre quest'ultimo proseguiva nel vestirsi – adesso era giunto alla camicia – Shawn cambio posizione e si posizionò a pancia in giù, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri che stavano facendo sì che il sangue andasse a concentrarsi verso determinate zone del suo corpo, e per lo stesso motivo decise di rompere il silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza. «Hunt, a che ora torni? Pranziamo insieme?» chiese con voce speranzosa, ma la risposta che ottenne non fu piacevole come sperava: «Credo che non sarà possibile, tra meeting e impegni vari probabilmente non avrò neanche il tempo di mangiare un panino...» iniziò a rispondere l'altro mentre infilava accuratamente la camicia nei pantaloni, ma alla vista dell'espressione triste che si era dipinta sul viso dell'amante non esitò a rassicurarlo con un confortante «Per il tardo pomeriggio avrò finito di lavorare, quindi stasera potremo stare insieme senza problemi. Cosa ti piacerebbe fare?». Pose la domanda con un sorriso, uno di quelli che ti illuminano la giornata se sei triste, uno di quelli che non vedi spesso – soprattutto se hai a che fare con uno come Hunter, i cui sorrisi sono più unici che rari –, e Shawn non poté che tornare a sorridere anch'egli; «Voglio stare in casa. Mi sei mancato, e non voglio vedere nessun altro se ci sei tu in giro. A proposito, cucini tu vero?~» Le prime frasi furono pronunciate con tono serio, poiché lo erano, mentre l'ultima richiesta aveva quella nota irriverente che chiunque conoscesse Shawn aveva imparato ad apprezzare. Il più giovane, dopo aver allacciato le scarpe – anch'esse dal costo non irrisorio –, gli si avvicinò, gli diede un bacio casto sulle labbra e gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli che ricadevano morbidi sulle sue spalle; «Tutto quello che desidera, principessa» rispose sorridendo candidamente ma con una nota di scherno a condire il tutto e Shawn imprecò mentalmente perché stava iniziando ad essere estremamente difficile resistere a quello che stava succedendo sotto di lui. Il colpo di grazia fu dato da un preciso movimento, quell'azione che avrebbe potuto guardare e riguardare senza stancarsi, ovvero l'indossare la giacca: era una cosa comune e banale? Sì. Questo la rendeva meno eccitante? Certo che no.  
Approfittò del fatto che Hunter si fosse diretto nella stanza accanto per chissà quale motivo e ritornò nella posizione precedente, con la schiena nuda contro il materasso, e, chiusi gli occhi, con una mano iniziò a massaggiare il proprio membro mentre ripensava sia alla notte precedente sia a quello che aveva avuto il piacere di vedere poco prima; il corpo dell'altro, muscoloso ma non all'estremo e ben proporzionato, lo faceva impazzire e gli bastava guardarlo per iniziare a viaggiare con la fantasia; quei tocchi timidi si fecero più decisi e con la mano chiusa intorno all'asta iniziò a percorrere l'intera lunghezza lentamente, quando quasi involontariamente si ritrovò ma sospirare il nome dell'altro tra gli ansiti, dimenticando di non essere solo in casa. Nella sua mente risuonavano i rumori tipici di ogni incontro dei due: i corpi che si scontravano, le voci roche che invadevano la stanza, due anime nude e prive di qualsiasi vergogna che si riunivano e sembrava quasi che non si fossero mai separate... ma tutto ciò lo separò totalmente dal contesto in cui si trovava, ragione per cui quasi non si accorse che oramai Hunter era ritornato nella stanza e quando lo fece era troppo tardi.  
Sul viso del più giovane si materializzò un'espressione che si divideva tra il lievemente imbarazzato e lo stupito e fece la domanda peggiore che potesse essere posta: «Che cosa stai facendo?». Shawn, d'altro canto, tornato nel mondo dei comuni mortali, smise immediatamente di fare ciò in cui era tanto impegnato prima e mormorò un «Devi smetterla di girare nudo per casa...», risposta che generò un sorriso divertito e di scherno di Hunter; «Sembri un adolescente, lo sai?» fu la risposta, ma prima che Shawn potesse ribattere fu proprio quest'ultimo ad assumere un'aria confusa, poiché l'altro già armeggiava con la fibbia della cintura e la zip dei pantaloni. Quasi a fargli il verso Shawn gli girò il «Che cosa stai facendo?» e senza mezzi termini l'altro abbassò i pantaloni quel poco che bastava per scoprire l'intimo, rivelando l'erezione quasi totale che si trovava oltre questo, e rispose «Se pensi di segarti letteralmente a pochi metri da me e non occuparti delle conseguenze ti sbagli». Alla frase seguì un cenno del capo che indicava la testiera del letto e il più grande comprese la richiesta: si girò, appoggiandosi con le ginocchia al materasso e con le mani afferrò il legno scuro che componeva la parte posteriore del letto, esponendo alla visione dell'altro il sedere tondo e sodo, il quale a causa della posizione assunta si divaricava naturalmente e scopriva l'orifizio. Hunter si avvicinò all'uomo e dopo essersi seduto sul letto si chinò per iniziare il proprio lavoro; con entrambe le mani strinse le natiche, unendole insieme e separandole nuovamente, per poi lasciare dei morsi e degli umidi baci su di esse partendo dall'esterno fino ad arrivare al solco tra le due, più precisamente alla sua apertura. Partì con lo stimolarla con la lingua in maniera non eccessivamente invadente ma piacevole – come gli fu confermato dai sospiri dell'altro –, poco dopo si avviò a introdurre il dito medio dentro di lui e quando sentì l'anello di muscoli rilassarsi lo spinse del tutto al suo interno e aggiunse anche l'indice, muovendoli insieme sia in maniera circolare sia separandoli. Shawn tratteneva non facilmente i gemiti e tra i sospiri domandò «Quanto ancora hai i-intenzione di giocare? Non dovresti ah-andare a lavorare?». Hunter, quasi a rispondergli, sfilò le dita da dentro di lui e si alzò in piedi, tirò fuori il membro eretto dai boxer ormai stretti e lo massaggiò per qualche secondo, prima di appoggiare la punta dello stesso sulla sua entrata. «Senza di me non possono iniziare, va bene così.» disse, un attimo prima di entrare dentro l'amante; Shawn strinse i denti e si rilassò il più possibile. Quando Hunter fu totalmente dentro di lui e iniziò a muoversi questo chiuse in un pugno la sua erezione e iniziò a massaggiarla andando a tempo con le spinte; a questo punto per il più grande era diventato impossibile rimanere in silenzio e i suoi gemiti dapprima bassi e successivamente più alti e prolungati iniziarono a riempire la stanza insieme a quelli più gravi dell'altro. I due corpi continuavano a cozzare, l'altra mano di Hunter si trovava su un fianco di Shawn, Shawn teneva la testa gettata all'indietro con i capelli dorati ad accarezzargli la schiena, le spinte si facevano sempre più rapide e continuavano ad arrivare più in fondo; quando Hunter sentì l'orgasmo incombere spostò la mano dal membro dell'amante ai suoi lunghi capelli, raccogliendoli in una coda e tirandoli con moderata forza, provocando un verso di dissenso e piacere al tempo stesso da parte dell'altro. Raramente era successo che i suoi capelli fossero coinvolti in prima persona in certe situazioni ma gli piaceva e anche tanto. Hunter toccò il punto più sensibile del più grande e raggiunse l'apice del godimento svuotandosi al suo interno con un gemito che secondo Shawn era sesso puro e anche quest'ultimo, stimolato da quelle ultime spinte e eccitato dal fluido caldo che sentiva dentro di sé, venne poco dopo macchiando il lenzuolo sotto di lui e gemendo in modo liberatorio e colmo di lussuria.  
Egli si accasciò sul letto stanco e soddisfatto ma Hunter, riconoscendo di non avere tempo a sufficienza, uscì da dentro di lui e si rivestì in fretta; una volta terminata l'operazione si avvicinò al viso di Shawn e dopo averlo preso tra le mani gli diede un bacio colmo di passione subito ricambiato, al quale seguì un sorriso e un semplice «Ci vediamo stasera, Shawn».

Era passato qualcosa come un quarto d'ora da quando Hunter era uscito di casa: Shawn si era deciso ad alzarsi, indossare la propria biancheria intima e a dirigersi verso la cucina per mangiare qualcosa e fare così colazione. Quando si mise a sedere sul letto, il suo sguardo cadde sulla cravatta rossa che Hunter aveva addosso il giorno prima ma che aveva deciso di non indossare nuovamente quella mattina; non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre prendeva in mano il cellulare che si trovava sul comodino e componeva velocemente un messaggio indirizzato all'uomo: «Hai dimenticato la cravatta per caso?».  
La risposta non tardò ad arrivare e confermò l'ipotesi del più grande: «Ogni tanto potresti anche smetterla di scherzare.».  
Era proprio come pensava: non aveva ancora imparato a fare il nodo e quando portava la cravatta era perché probabilmente gliel'aveva annodata Shawn durante il loro incontro precedente.


End file.
